poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sibling Figures' Adventures in The Upside Down Show
Brace yourselves, everyone, here comes a new challenger in the Adventure Series franchise! The Sibling Figures' Adventures in The Upside Down Show is an all-new series made in conjuction between TTTE70Fan4Ever (NintendoNate1) and NoahMorrison42. Summary Shane Dundas and David Collins (the Umbilical Brothers) play brothers who live together with two pony siblings Noah Cahil Sparkle (NoahMorrison42) and Nathaniel Bingham (NintendoNate1) in a strange house with a variety of unusual rooms en route to a place they go to for the very first time. When they arrive at their destination, a fast-motion sequence of them visiting the place is shown. Episode Guide 1. Movie Theater Shane and David make a film (directed by Puppet), then search for the movie theater to watch it. 2. Barbershop After visiting the "Very Hairy" room, Shane is apprehensive about getting a haircut. David and his blanket, Bob, help Shane get to the barbershop. 3. Art Museum Unable to find a place to hang his newly created masterpiece, Shane, along with David, searches for the art museum to hang it in. 4. Pet Shop Yearning for a relationship like the one between Fido and Shane, David decides he needs a pet. They look for the pet shop. 5. Camping After their bedrooms disappear, the boys search for another place to sleep. Whenever the boys think they've found a resting place, it ends up being contrary to their expectations. For example, even though the "Wake up!" room has two beds seemingly meant for sleeping, the room becomes paradoxical when various things begin waking Shane and David up; a rooster begins crowing, various digital and analog alarm clocks begin sounding at the foot of the beds, and a man plays the Reveille military bugle call on a trumpet. 6. Picnic Puppet, Shane and David take Fido the Fly on his first-ever picnic. 7. Airport Shane and David volunteer to pick up Puppet's cousin, Mary Annette (a pun on marionette), at the airport, but have to find it first. 8. Beach After losing the beach ball they were playing with, Shane and David search for the beach to find it. 9. Marching Band Shane and David invent imaginary musical instruments and set out to join a marching band. 10. Birthday Party Shane and David are invited to a surprise birthday party that turns out to be for them. 11. Farm Shane and David's band, the Talking Airheads, faces a setback when David's cowbell---which just so happens to be attached to an imaginary cow named Clarabelle---disappears. 12. Ice Cream Truck Shane and David seek to discover the delicious, delectable, and delightful joys of the frozen treat known as ice cream. 13. Mini Golf Shane and David are baffled when a mysterious orange thing (a mini golf ball) appears in their living room. They use deductive reasoning to narrow down what it actually is, and where it belongs. They think it's a planet, an orange and a basketball before stumbling on to the real solution. Trivia *This is the first TV show in "The Sibling Figures' Adventures Series". *Special guest stars will appear in the rooms Shane, David, Noah and Nate wind up in for almost every episode. Category:TV series